


Charmed

by CavannaRose



Series: Critical Role Fics [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Subpar response to an amazing fic, Vex P.O.V., Vex is smitten, character death sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: A response to this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516892 by the amazing somethingcleverimsure because I have become mildly obsessed with it. I had to, I was compelled. I loved it.





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingcleverimsure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingcleverimsure/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Irrationality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516892) by [somethingcleverimsure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingcleverimsure/pseuds/somethingcleverimsure). 



> Dialogue taken directly from the Stream. Characters belong to the wonderful talents of the Critical Role cast.

Vex'alia was charming, but rarely charmed. Years had shaped her to be that way. When she first saw Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, he was not, perhaps, been the most impressive figure she'd ever seen. He was worn and tired, locked in a cell, but there was an attractive dignity to the man that she couldn't help but find appealing. With his shocking white hair and his delicate features, a set of scars that told a story of struggle and resilience... she couldn't deny his appeal. It seemed like an age, waiting for Vax to pick the lock, but then the man was free. Collecting allies seemed to be their new hobby, but this one handed her a heavy sack, a familiar clinking noise inside that made her heart skip a beat.

She knew she had an unhealthy obsession with money, but she would die before she let their father's scorn leave her and her brother destitute and at risk like their poor mother. She would show Syldor one day, exactly what he had given up.

“Are you sure?” She asked, even though there was no part of her that wanted to hand that sack back. Money was possibilities.

“I’m sure you’ll get more joy of it than I ever will, money has caused me nothing but problems,” the man responded, “Think of it as a thank you fee, for breaking me out of that cell.” It was far too much money for a simple rescue, particularly when they hadn't even come here to do this specifically, but she felt the importance this gesture had for him, so she conceded.

“Well, if you need money, you need but ask,” Vex couldn't resist winking at him, a little flirt always brightened the darkness. She counted the coin right there, carefully noting the amount in her ledger. She tapped the book, frowning at the man. “What’s your name, dear?”

“Excuse me?” She wasn't sure where his mind had gone, but it certainly had drifted from what was currently important... at least from her perspective.

“Your name, darling,” She prompted again, shaking her head in amusement, already fond of the white-haired man. “For your account.”

“Oh, It’s Percival- Percy.”

“Well, Percival- Percy,” She laughed, mildly charmed by his hesitation. “Welcome to The Shits.”

\-----------------------------------

The white-haired human soon became an important member of their ramshackle little crew. They changed their name to Vox Machina, it sounded more impressive that way. They had developed an almost familial relationship amidst themselves, laughing together, fighting together. It was so strange to feel comfortable that way around anyone besides Vax, but it was nice. The goliath and the gnomes were an adorable trio. The dignified human and the naive half-elf druid had also built a tight friendship. Then there was the bumbling dragonborn... he was a darling. They all had their role in the group, the bard even gave her brother a challenge to maintain title of most obnoxious little shit.

Percy, always the charmer, spent a lot of time tinkering and designing different things. He often came up with fascinating new arrows for her to use in combat, and it was both adorable and flattering. She didn't begrudge him the money it took, his inventions saved their lives time and time again. Still, it was amazing what he came up with, and she was awed by his intellect. Growing up in Syngorn she'd been the studious one between herself and Vax, but Percy left her in the dust with his stunning leaps of inspiration. She liked listening to him talk about what he'd created though, he had an enthusiasm that he usually kept hidden beneath his dignified demeanor. It was charming.

She flirted with him, it was hard not to. The young man was just so serious, it was hard to resist. She liked the moment of stunned realization he would get when she flirted, the way it ruffled his feathers. Then he created for her a truly fascinating arrow and she couldn't help herself. She kissed him, only on the cheek, but it was the most affectionate she had gotten with anyone besides her brother in a very long time. It was like she was walking on air, she was so touched by how kind he always was to her. She was beginning to rely on him, and, even more surprising, that didn't concern her. He made her lighter, inside.

\--------------

He's so nervous, about the Briarwoods. Everything inside her wanted to go to him, to hold him and tell him that it would all be okay, that he would be okay, but she wouldn't risk lying to him. He was so much more fragile than he ever let on, but she could see it. She wanted to reassure him, make him see some of the faith she had in him. The darkness wanted him, she could see it, and she wouldn't let it have him.

They were in battle, they were always in battle now, and she saw the darkness taking him. She knew him well enough now, that she could see it in the way he stood in the pooling smoke around him. She was kneeling near his feet, and just reached for him, wrapping her fingers in his. “Percival, how are you?”

His head turned to her slowly, and that fear of losing something important washed over her. He was frightening, in that mask and smoke, but somewhere underneath all that was Percy... /her/ Percy. She didn't believe the clipped "Fine" he replied with.

There was more fighting to do, but she wouldn't leave him like that. “Darling, take the mask off.” She wasn't sure she'd get through to him, but there was so much happening. She scootched back, took her shots. Their main quarry fled, but Trinket pursued the woman... and Percy took the mask off. It felt like she'd been holding her breath, but she could breathe again. He had heard her, through it all. She'd gotten through to him.

Soon after that, she kissed him again. Really kissed him this time. Scanlan had thrown his gun in the acid, they were freeing him from that darkness one way or another, but she could feel how fragile it left him. She had, in her darkest moments, relied on her charm to get her through, so she leant it to Percy in that moment. Perhaps it was a little bit for her too, she had almost died after all.

After that, even she knew she got a bit outrageous. Every chance to flirt with Percy, she sprinkled her charm around him like some kind of love dust. She was making an ass out of herself, Vax even felt obliged to talk to her about it. She brushed him off, it really was none of his business, but maybe... maybe she was out of line. Percy didn't even seem to notice half the time, he certainly barely responded.

Then they were silly, the pair of them excited at the idea of some treasure, and the next thing she knew Zahra was holding her, and Trinket was darn near suffocating her... and Percy, her poor Percy, just looked so eaten alive by guilt. He went to his workshop, it was where he always went. She let him go, sometimes a man just needed time to himself to deal with... whatever had happened tonight.

When he came back out, he sought her out, and that weird little corner of her heart warmed again. " Vex, by the way, I’ve got something for you."

"What? Yes, dear?" she replied, but she knew he would. He usually made her things when he was coping with emotions. It was endearing, really. He pulled out an arrow and she inspected it curiously. "What is this?"

"This is an evening of unbridled guilt. Come here, let me show you. In theory, this is a siege arrow. Shattering stone, shattering doors, breaking things that should not be broken." He looked so very serious.

"Breaking hearts left and right?" she teased, grinning at the serious man,

"If that is what you’re after. It should work! Never forget you’re my favorite, and I’m so sorry."

She went from a grin, to a very soft smile, full of all the affection she would likely never admit to feeling for the white haired man. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Percy."

"That was much nicer than your brother." She frowned, inspecting his face, fingers almost brushing the bruised skin.

"Is that a black eye?"

Percy stammered, avoiding her question. "I didn’t sleep."

He was such a silly darling, she couldn't help but be charmed as he blatantly lied to her, and once more she had that twinge... she should be made nervous by this, but she couldn't. Not for him. Not for her Percy.

\-------------------

The broom is wonderful. It's her favourite thing ever, and even the guilt can't keep her down as she shows them all what she can do with it. "No, no, no, look! I’m not holding on, Percy! Look at me, not holding on!" She was delighted, showing off, as she began to draw an arrow she almost fell off, and that was embarrassing, she quickly checked to see if Percy had noticed her moment of gracelessness. Bolstered by Keyleth's faith in her, she lets loose the arrow, hearing the satisfying 'thunk' as it embedded in the chicken that her druid friend held aloft. She felt the glow of success, especially as Percy withdrew the arrow from the bird. He saw, he saw how awesome that was! She felt like crowing she was so pleased.

Her brother, bless him and curse him, encouraged her to try something more difficult, launching a chicken into the air. She drew an arrow, and just as she placed it to the bow she lurched forward, dropping the arrow in favour of clinging to the broom to avoid plummeting to the mansion floor. A small noise of distress escaped her, a red blush taking over her face as she darted her eyes to Percy again.

"I don’t think this is– this may be an engineering issue." Percy frowned but she wanted him to smile at her, still fully thrilled by her broom. She was a little embarrassed, but mostly still ecstatic, and wanted to share that good mood with her favourite human.

"Yes, Percy, this is the thing. Can you build a seat on this?" She queried, a thousand ideas flashing through her mind, an image of how delightful she could look, flitting through the air. She beamed at him, charming the man with her sheer force of excitement. He eventually conceded, and she agreed to give him all the money he needed to work on it, as if she would ever truly say no to him. She kept offering ideas, overcome by excitement, but could feel that he was getting frustrated. Either it was the ideas, or the constant peeking at his sketchbook. Finally she sheepishly backed off, refocusing on the mission at hand, though she continued to send Percy looks. It was obviously about the broom though. Definitely about the broom.

He usually had Keyleth help him out with tinkering, she had skills that could be of use, but Vex couldn't part from the broom... and she wanted to spend more time with Percy, not that she was willing to admit it. The evening was... enjoyable. Thrilling. Fascinating. She adored watching him work, he was so bloody brilliant. Just watching how meticulous he was, how thorough. He truly was an artist, and to have that level of concentration focused on something for her.. it warmed her from the inside.

He kept working on the broom, and soon they would head into the Feywild. He was so dedicated, and she wasn't even sure what to do about it anymore. He's always so dedicated to a project, but she worries. He has that wild look in his eyes, and she curls her fingers in on themselves to avoid touching the dear creature. He informed her that she would put a drink aside for him, and she is tempted to stay behind, let the others go on and drink without her, but he seemed frazzled, and she felt an un-Vex'alia-like spurt of insecurity. "Don’t lose sleep over it." She begs him, and if she had left it there, maybe she would have kept some of her dignity intact, but that was not on the menu that day. Instead, she just awkwardly kept speaking "Unless you really want to. But I don’t want to force you into anything..."

"This pains me. This pains me, and it must be put down. This must be put down and finished!" He was... there was that familiar darkness to him, and she hurt to see him that way, and she felt guilty... so guilty.

"Thank you, dear." It was all she could muster as she left her frenzied tinkerer to his task. Her heart both a little sore, and so full.

\------------------------

She made a decision, because Percy thought it was a good idea. She trusted him, trusted his logic and his carefulness. She was distracted enough as was, with the thought of seeing her father again. She had to look perfect, be perfect. Later, later though, he came to her room, frustrated and concerned. The bloody satyr had put a charm on him, and they had made their decisions based on that goodwill. It was horrid. Frustrating, but she couldn't blame Percy. She told him as much, easing his mind as best she could when her own mind was all aflutter.

She was touched that he came to her, really wanted to focus, but she looked down at her armour again. She debated risking it, risking showing her own weakness, when he was so brave to share his with her. "Percy. Change of subject. Would you say I  
look put together? Well off? With this armor?" She wasn't sure about telling him, she worried that it was too much... but still, he took her seriously, even though she knew she was being foolish. She said as much, but he pooh-poohed that in a heartbeat, warming her insides again. He took it seriously, this silly worry she had about seeing her father. This white-haired man with his serious face told her why she was worthy, why she had value. It was strange, she'd never had anyone besides Vax say things like that to her.

She felt... she felt better, for having shared her weak moment with Percy. He made her feel safe, safe in a way that only her brother had before, but still... different. "Will you stay at my side when we’re there?" she asked, hoping that the quiver in her voice was not as noticeable as she felt it might be.

"Yes. And the outfit works. Don’t change it. Keep the hat." She didn't go to sleep, after he left, but there was a little less frantic-ness in the way she cleaned her armor. She was, calmer, at least a little bit, knowing that he would stand by her side. That warmth within her spread, until finally she gave in and headed for bed.

\---------------

It was hard to stay confident while her father spoke down to them. She felt that same, soul-crushing weight that had populated their childhood in Syngorn. She had spent most of her adult life trying to shake that feeling, but once more it was like she was two inches tall, worthless. None of their accomplishments seemed to impress the man who had sired the twins.

“Um, you’re going to have to amend that one name, though, just to be fair,” Percy said, giving his best royal douche impersonation, “It’s Lady Vex’ahlia.” The sound of Percy's voice caused Vex to straighten, shooting him a glance laden with confusion, gratitude, and an affection she was not yet ready to own up to.

"Lady?" Her father's voice was mild, disinterested, maybe even scornful. Vex drew nearer to Percy, seeking comfort, and maybe an explanation.

“Lady Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone, and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt,” Percy went on, staring Syldor down with that patrician attitude he affected when he was particularly disenamored with someone. Vex watched her father's features set into a scowl. “So good Sir, despite your relationship with her... do watch your manners.”

She was stunned. Was it real? Did Percy just give her a title? It didn't matter... Her eyes flickered to the face of her father, watching the discomfort settle there. For once, she had the upper hand, and Percy had given it to her. Her father nodded, once, acknowledging the moment. “My apologies, Lady Vex’ahlia.”

She drew herself up, standing tall, something she had rarely managed in the presence of her sire. She gave a small smile, imitating Percy's most officious voice as best she could. “Well, you didn’t know.”

She watched as her father went off to fix the scroll, but couldn't say anything or else blow the whole scene. Instead she graciously thanked her father for the amended scroll, and then sat, chatting with her younger half sister. Velora was the best thing that had come from her father, even including herself and Vax'ildan. She was such a precocious girl. Part of Vex saw in her what could have been if their father had just put any value in the twins, but she refused to let envy taint the love she felt for the young elf girl.

After Vax and Grog taught Velora some words that Devana was not going to thank them for, they left. As soon as the door was out of sight, Vex threw herself at Percy, wrapping her arms around him with stars shining in her eyes. "PERCY!" She didn't know what to say, how to express the joy he had given her.

He returned the hug, that enigmatic smile she enjoyed so much spreading across his face. “It’s the gift of smugness, it never goes away.”

“Wait, no- was it all just a-” She worked through the whole thing mentally. Of course it was just a ploy, what was he going on about, with this talk of a gift of smugness, he couldn't possibly mean...

“No,” Percy reassured her, his face filled with kindness. “I- It actually occurs to me that we did kill two of the three Barons of Whitestone, the last time that we were there. So-” The group laughed, and Percy devolved into gesticulations to try to make his point. He was trying to make the gesture seem less than it was, but she saw through it, and was deeply touched. “There’s no house, and there’s no money, and there's-”

Suddenly Keyleth piped up. “Scanlan- It’s the one Scanlan burned.”

Percy looked slightly relieved that there was some kind of basis of comparison for what he was explaining. He didn't want to get her hopes up. “It’s the one that Scanlan burned-”  
  
Scanlan drew himself up to his full, diminutive height, looking rather impressed with himself. His smile was mischievous, but also rather proud. “You’re the Lady of the house of the house that I- I burned down.”

Percy began to show signs of fraying. He was trying to make a gesture here, and the interruptions were derailing his train of thought. He grasped at the edges, trying to pull his scattered wits together. “There’s just a crypt, but that’s being used for other things. But-”

Once more Keyleth interjected, amusement and delight in her voice. She was so happy for her friend, and she suspected the motivation behind Percy's gesture. She was so proud of him, and it showed on the Druid's face. “But you have a title!”

“But you do have a title. At the very least, and once a year you have to do something ridiculous.” He looked away from Vex, trying to disguise, or maybe just deal with what his intentions had been, though perhaps even he wasn't that clear on it. Vex smiled, the gentleness in her face matching that of his.

“Even so... Even so, Percy-” She placed her hands on either side of his face, tilting it to look down at her.

“You're welcome,” he said, flustered, but understanding what she meant. He could feel the warmth of her hands, and it touched him somewhere deep inside.

She kept smiling up at him, twisting them both up inside. “I thank you so much.”  
  
He had no idea what else to say, at a complete loss for words, he just blurted the first thing that came to him. “Use it in good health”

With a gentle laugh, part in amusement, part that swelling affection she had for him. Could she admit what it was yet? Perhaps not, but she would show him. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him with heat, and gratitude, and maybe more than a little love. They melted together for a moment, and it was perfect. Still, Vex was a charmer, and she knew this particular man would be hard to catch, so, still smiling, she broke the kiss and stepped away, leaving him just a little wanting. Left her a little wanting as well, if she was honest. He had thoroughly charmed her. The half-elf hadn't known it was possible.

\-----------

He was an impressive sight, and Vex bowed. She didn't notice if the others followed, she was too busy dealing with the horror of the creature... the man before them. The light from his eyes is near blinding, and she masks a shudder as his voice, soft and coaxing, settles around them.

“You all come here, but one of you is the reason.” She can feel its gaze settle on her as the beams of light narrow. She raises from the bow, the light from his eyes narrowing to focus on her face. “You. Sweet, broken Vex'ahlia. Unwanted daughter, unproven ally. Selfish and cruel. You drive those whom you would call family into danger and death for your own gain. I understand you.”

Something inside her nearly crumbles. His voice is soft, and despite the distance between them, she feels herself leaning in Saundor's direction. “You are lost without form. Without knowing who you are, child. You stand shattered by expectation. Presenting an illusion of confidence. Behind it, you never left that bloodied girl, dagger in hand, body at your feet. You are a killer, run as you may. The tears you cry are not in vain, my sweet, my dear Vex'ahlia. You can rise above your trembling destiny. I have lived a thousand years and a day. I have seen many things. I can grant many gifts.”

She swallows a sob as he puts words to her darkest moment, putting it out before her friends as if it was nothing. She swallowed a sob, lashing out verbally to hide how much he was affecting her. "Are we still pretending to like this fuck?"

Scanlan, not to far too her side, raises a hand, the beginning of a spell glowing purple in his hand. "Nope."

She nods her gratitude to her small friend, locking her gaze with Saundor's. "I don’t want anything you offer."

"You mistake. My intent is not to hurt, but to understand. I see lots of my youth in you. We are not as different as you may think. You have things I do not. Companionship. I have been without for so very long. And the ones I have let in have hurt me so very deeply.” He pulls away, eyes flickering away from her gaze, sadly examining the ground, and she feels a tug at her heartstrings. She knows what he speaks of, has experienced it herself.

"You’ve been betrayed."

"We all have in some degree, yes."

"Is that why you are what you are now?"

"I don’t even remember. I just know that I’m alone and she left me there."

Vex tilts her head to one side, sensing there is more to this tale than they managed to uncover. "She? Who is she?"

"Memories have faded. I just want someone to understand me, that’s all. Can you understand me?"

"Saundor. I understand." She did. She could feel his pain, the betrayal. She had been in such positions before, the shadow of Syngorn was long, and it had damaged Vex in her youth.

“Is there trust in you?” Saundor approaches her, head tilting as he examines her.

"You want to be loved." She could feel that longing in her own heart, the truth behind her flippant charm. The reality beneath her supposedly idle flirtations.

"I wish a bond. A companion once more. Would you embrace me? Embrace your rebirth? I could give you so much."

"Vex'ahlia." Her brother's voice cracked, pleading with her, trying to interrupt the compelling flow of Saundor's voice. Her twin knew, knew what was inside her. How she felt.

"I could give you the means to protect them. Your home."

Everything she wanted and more, he was offering her. "What would you ask in return?"

"Your heart."

She hesitated, letting that sink in. Thinking of the way it could save her friends. Thinking of Percy.... Her dear, dear Percy. "My heart is someone else’s." She pulls her bow out, drawing an arrow, though keeping it aimed at the ground, ready.

“All I ask is one who knows my pain. What is your answer?”

Vex almost cannot look, she turns her head away as the bow comes up and she unleashes an arrow, unsure if her decision was correct. She hears the satisfying thunk as it hits true.

The battle is fierce, and bloody, and at the end Vex finds herself, hands on the ground as she apologizes profusely to her friends. They could have avoided this all. Suddenly Keyleth grabbed her arm, making her look at the Druid.

"Don’t let any man– or anyone for that matter– make you feel like you need them to be great. Because you don’t. I’m not good with words."

Tears in her eyes, Vex sniffles, wiping her face. "That was wonderful, Keyleth. Thank you."

"But he was an asshole."

"No, yeah, he was really… right?"

"And I don’t want you ever dating an asshole."

Vex laughed, dampness on her face, and gratitude in her heart for the wisdom of her usually naive friend. "Thank you."

"He wasn’t good enough, he was mean."

Just then Percy sauntered over, and in a Vaudevillian evil voice looms over her shoulder. "We’re a lot alike, you and I. Bleaaah." He shook his head, returning to the voice of her dear Percy. "What an asshole, Jesus."

Grinning, Keyleth joined him in the evil voices. "You drug your friends to their doom."

Vex locked grateful eyes with Percy, and watched him go to speak with her brother as Keyleth continues to tease her back into good cheer.

\--------------------

Percy fell and Vex screamed. It felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest, and she moved across the battlefield, standing over his body as she loosed arrows into the body of Anna Ripley. Then she fell to her knees, pouring Cure Wounds spells into his body. Nothing. No response, and still she cast, until her magic was spent and all she could do was sob into his cooling chest. She barely noticed as their friends gathered things around her, and finally Grog gently eased Percy out from under her, lifting his body. Almost in a daze she pulled out her broom, flying along beside them. Vax had to keep his eyes doubly keen, as she saw little but the body of her dear Percy, slung over Grog's shoulder.

Scanlan put up the mansion, and they placed Percy on a table. Her brother covered him with a blanket, but she saw little but Grog handing her a bottle of wine. She sat, bottle in hand. The others gathered blankets, and eventually, one by one, they all fell asleep, together, on the floor near Percy.

Finally morning comes and Keyleth takes them through the tree home. Vex simply wanted to find Pike, to fix her human. Her poor Gunslinger. Her precious one. The ritual begins, and there is a moment when they weren't sure it was going to work, and Vex thought she might die, right there with him. Keyleth saved the moment though, pulling out Ripley's gun. Pike, remembering Craven Edge and its hold on Grog, and Keyleth, once again aids the moment, casting Greater Restoration to sever that hold on Percy's soul.

"PERCY!" Keyleth screams, practically wrestling with the gun before casting it to the ground. "Pike, do it!"

Pike continues the ritual.

Vex, trying to think, goes through Percy's things, looking for the condensed whitestone, remembering that Percy said it could be used as a spell focus. She lays it on his chest, picking up his hand, tears running down her face. "Percy, I don’t know if you can hear me, but that day in Syngorn was one of the best moments of my life. And not because of what you think. It wasn’t because of my father or the title. It was because of Whitestone. It was because of you. You allowed me to be a part of the thing that you hold dearest. And I was so proud. But I don’t want to be here if you’re not. Whitestone still needs you, darling. I still need you here." Sobbing, she leans down, pressing her lips against his, and whispering, almost pleading with him. "I should have told you: it’s yours."

Pike sings, Keyleth begs, even Vax helps, and she knows that her brother has a complex relationship with Percy, but finally, her beloved breathes again. She is crying still, though the tears are happy now. "Welcome back," she says, and then falls to the back of the conversation. Their companions are raucous and effusive, and the appearance of a bedraggled Cassandra adds to the levity of the moment. It is good though, and she simply hovers, eyes on the man, watching him with a small, pleased smile. He was going to be okay... It didn't really matter if he hadn't heard her... at least he would be all right.

Later, they read the letter he had found, and she was left with a lot of complex emotions. Out of all of them, Percy was the most comfortable with the idea of dying, and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. It hurt, almost as much as knowing he hadn't heard her confession. Whatever she had done, it hadn't been enough to reach him. Finally he goes to sleep off the effects of being mostly dead. The rest of them go to a bar, they read the letter he had written, and even more, Vex worries. After a few hours, she sneaks into his room, taking a moment to watch him as he rested, before sliding the letter back into his jacket. She whispers to him, "I’m glad you’re back."

Out of everyone, it was Vax who finally cornered her about the Percy thing. She shouldn't have been surprised, her twin knew her better than anyone. She was surprised that he was in favour of her really going for it, though. He had never seemed to like Percy much. She wasn't totally convinced, though. Scared. Her fear of rejection, so much stronger than her affection for the man. They drank, and they spoke, and her brother urged her to take a risk.

Bolstered by wine, and her brother's faith, she sought out Percy. They spoke of many things, but mostly about forgiveness, something she suspected Percy had little of for himself. If she had one wish, it would be that. Still... she couldn't do it, couldn't say the words that would expose her. Not here, with him looking at her.

And then he kissed her.

As Percy walked away, Vex pressed her fingers to her lips, watching him. Stunned. Reliving the moment. It was... perfect. Warmth welled up inside her. More than warmth... hope.

She was well and truly charmed.


End file.
